Remnant's Shadow of War
by McZimmerman
Summary: My first life was meaningless. I did nothing for myself, and continued to wilt away in solitude. Then, the world burned. And I was given the chance to be meaningful. I was given a true purpose. An OCSI story about being reincarnated in the world of RWBY with the New Ring and all of its powers.


So I've been playing Shadow of War lately, and this idea just came to me. Its a OCSI story (I know, gross.) about reincarnating in RWBY with the power of The New Ring.

About updating, I won't have a set update schedule but I'll write when I can and I'll update when I feel the chapter gets to an alright length.

Also, I'll be posting every song I listened to while writing these chapters at the top. Example being me posting one song if I listened to that song during the creation of that single chapter, no huge list.

Reason for doing this being that I always get the best inspiration when listening to certain music, and that transfers over to reading.

Anyways, let's get started.

I do not own 'Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor', nor do I own 'Middle Earth: Shadow of War'.

I do not own RWBY.

I also do not own any of the series referenced in this story.

Music listened to while writing:

'Shadow of war true ending theme - Fires of War'

'For Honor Marching Fire Cinematic Trailer Song'

* * *

Well, it finally happened. Shit. God damn it. Everything was going completely fine, until I heard my stupid phone make that god-awful ringing noise that you get when there's a flood watch or something.

Except this time, It wasn't the weather. Though if you think about it, nuclear winter sounds like one hell of a Christmas. Yeah, jokes aren't really that great right now.

So I was just playing some video games on the old console, really cool game about taking over Orcs. Probably spent more hours than anyone else in that game. Anyways, playing my games. Then the alarm I told you guys about. Pick up my phone to turn it off, then I saw what it said.

ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS IN THE ATLANTA GEORGIA AREA.

A NUCLEAR DETONATION IS IMMINENT NEAR YOUR LOCATION.

PROCEED TO THE DESIGNATED SHELTER IN YOUR LOCATION.

GOD BLESS YOU

I was frozen. I knew every country's tensions were high with pretty much every other country, but you just never think about these things. You _don't_ _want _to think about these things.

I bolted out of my room and run out the door as fast as I could. They built the shelter underground in the city, and luckily I'm one of the few people close enough to get to it without dealing with the horrible traffic that's bound to happen. After a horrible exhausting run, I actually get pretty close to the shelter.

Then I hear crying. A girl. I turned my head and there she was. Couldn't be any older than 10.

God damn it, me and my bleeding heart. As you probably guessed, I went to go help the girl. Tried calming her down, asked what's wrong. Apparently her shitty parents left her behind to go to the shelter. For a split second I feel a horrible anger well up inside of me, and then I squash it. There were more important things to deal with.

I tell the girl I would take her to the shelter, that everything would be alright. She looks up at me like I was a messiah or some shit. "Really?" she asks me, in a pleading tone. Of course, I gave her a quick pinkie promise, grabbed her hand, and started rushing (as fast as I could go with her tagging along) to the shelter.

We eventually got to the place. Big huge door, guarded by a bunch of soldiers in gear. People screaming at them, begging to let them in. Why wouldn't they let them in?

I rush up to the soldiers, yelling that there was a girl left behind. The soldier looks at me, then the girl. He asks for her name. She looks up at the grisly man, tells him her name is 'Maria Grace' or something like that. He pulls out a clipboard and quickly looks through the sheets of paper.

Ah, I see. The people screaming, begging to be saved. It's not that they can't get in. It's that they're not allowed.

Just Like me.

The bear-of-a-man soldier practically orders the girl to go with him. She turns to me with a huge smile, like she just won the lottery of candy and toys or some crazy shit. "Thank you, Mister!"

I give her the best grin I could manage. "You're welcome." All I can do is try to make this seem like things are gonna be alright. She turns back and rushes to the soldiers, past the huge door. The countless soldiers follow them, pointing their guns towards me and the outsiders, daring us to try anything. A few people do. They're dead now.

The doors slowly close, and I'm left staring at the metal wall in front of me. Thinking that maybe if I had done something more with my life, something more than videogames and small jobs, maybe I would be in there with the others. I look around at the other people here. Some are cussing and screaming, some are crying. Some just fall to their knees in despair.

What do I do? Well, I just sit down, and lean back on the metal doors. I think about my family that I'm out of contact with. I think about my friends that all left me behind. I think about my ex-girlfriend, who dumped me because I was going nowhere in life.

And after all of that, I think about how beautiful the giant pillar of smoke and flame is. Even though It's the last thing I'll ever see.

And with that last thought, Kyran Drake left this world in a great haze of flame.

* * *

_**No...**_

_**You are needed in a place that you have gazed upon many times.**_

_**By the power of light and dark, we command you;**_

_**Take hold of the power you desire...**_

_**...and fix the mistakes of our world!**_

* * *

The grass, it's so soft. And the breeze is amazing. I feel so peaceful, is this heaven?

My eyes slowly open to reveal luscious green tree leaves, swaying above me. I slowly pull myself up, only to notice my clothes have completely changed. I'm now wearing dark armor over my chest and shoulder guards. Arm guards as well, with a tasset of the same dark metal color. Underneath is a dark cloak, a cape with a hood on the back of the armor.

Feeling weight on my back, I check with my hand. A sword is there. Pulling it out, I see that it is gold on the handle, and the blade is a dark silver. sliding it back in it's sheath I notice there is a dagger there as well.

"What the hell? Doesn't this look a little like..." My voice stops as I notice what's stuck to my left index finger. A ring. Or, to be precise, The One Ring. One that does not exist, from a series of fiction. A ring of great power. Domination, purification, destruction. "This can't be real, no fucking way in hell. How do I even have this thing? Where the hell am I?"

My thoughts are cut short however, by a set of growls beside me. Emerging from a bush near me lunges a Beowulf. I make a noise of surprise and roll to the side, making great distance in a show of acrobatics I never had as a bright, ghostly image surrounds me. I notice the ghost-like image surrounding me for a second as it fades, and suddenly notice all of the knowledge flowing through my head. Knowledge on how to kill this beast. I hold out an open hand and grasp a ghostly bow as my time slows down. No, time hasn't slowed down. My perception of things is just insanely fast right now.

Remembering that this shouldn't last forever, I pull back an arrow and let it fly clean through the Beowulf's skull. Brain matter coats the ground as I turn and shoot the other Beowulf, and then another.

The alpha appears as my perception goes back to normal, and I pull out my sword. The dark beast lunges at me, maw open trying to bite my head off. I take my sword and put the length of my blade in its mouth, through its skull. I then spin around and cleave its head off. Falling backwards, I realize what just happened.

"What the hell. How did I do that, how do I know all these things? And was that a fucking Grimm?!" Panicking, I frantically look around at the forest, coming to a realization. "I'm In emerald forest. which means that I'm near beacon. Which means I'm in RWBY. That is, if this is all real." Taking a minute to gather my thoughts, I stand myself up.

Turning and looking around for a minute, I put my finger in my mouth and then stick it in the air. "That way." I exclaim, pointing to a random direction.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Headmaster's office.**

* * *

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. He is a busy man, tasked with a burden like no other. Cursed to live through an uncountable number of years, he has discovered, and rediscovered many tales. But as he looks upon the screen depicting an armored young man using a ghostly form to do acts of wonder, he recalls no tale describing this. The power is otherworldly, It's quite similar to...

'No. First of all, he is a male. Secondly, this does not look like any of the Maiden powers.' Grimacing from his lack of knowledge of the powers displayed on the screen, he stands up and turns to Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy. "Glynda, Inform Jackson to have the Bullhead ready. We are going to greet an unknown guest inside of the Emerald Forest."

"Of course, Ozpin." Glynda says in response as she pulls out her scroll and messages the pilot, quickly following after the headmaster.

* * *

**With Kyran, 20 minutes after 'landing'**

* * *

My god, this forest is massive. I've been walking in a straight line for ages and all I've encountered is more Grimm, thankfully nothing big. But while I've been walking, I've also been thinking about things.

Particularly, that this all seems pretty darn real. I mean, I've never fought creatures of darkness before (outside of games) but this seems like a pretty realistic representation. Which has made me come to a realization.

I died. I was cast aside by the leaders of the people, and left to die in a glorious hellfire alongside a countless number of others. Why did they let us die? Was there not enough room? Were the people in the shelter more important than me overall? Or was it more sinister, the highest bidder getting a place in the vault? None of it matter now. I died dead, and I have a new chance. A new chance at life, albeit in this perfectly flawed world. I'm alive again.

However, the thought of being alive again has made me ask a very grim question. Exactly how 'alive' am I? In the game, the new ring was crafted by Celebrimbor and Talion, and wearing it would allow Talion to 'live'. As soon as the ring comes off, however...

Thankfully the thing is a pretty tight fit on my finger, but I try not to think of what would happen to me if the ring came off it. And I fear what happens if anyone finds out a way to pry it off my probably undead hand. Though, I'm practically more dead than alive at this point. Even before I came here I hadn't eaten all day, and I don't feel a bit of hunger. Neither do I feel tired after all of the battling with Grimm. Though, when I thought about my own undeath I began to think about the last topic that came to mind. Celebrimbor. I'm wearing his ring, where is the bastard? He could be choosing not to show himself, or the ring just could have changed It's properties. I don't know, and it angers me. There is too much information that I do not have.

But before I could punch a tree out of frustration, I heard a faint rustling from the area to my left. Grasping the ethereal bow, I quickly turn and point it towards the ungrateful beast that dared interrupt my tree-punching ritual. Or, in this case, towards Ozpin's face. Glynda, standing beside him, raises her riding at me before Ozpin holds a hand up and merely looks at me. "I am Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy, and you seem to be very lost."

Blinking my eyes, I make the bow vanish (much to Glynda's surprise) and wave in return, keeping my guard up. "Well, that's a new one. Most people just call me Kyran. I'm also lost though, yes indeed."

After making a small bit of humour, we all seem to relax just a bit. Though Ozpin looks straight through me, like he's trying to find something.

Wait. Didn't they have cameras all throughout this forest in the show during initiation? Ah, shit. Good thing I didn't use any of the bigger abilities, I'd be knee deep in an underground magic war right about now. Time to play the amnesia card harder than Dark Souls can kill you.

"Um, Ozpin, right?" After receiving a nod of confirmation I continue. "Hey, so...I woke up in this forest, and can only remember some things. My name, how to fight, and uh...some other stuff..." I grimace as I remember what happened before coming here. That's never gonna be easy to remember.

"Anyways, I was gonna ask if It's okay to talk to you or someone about where I am? I mean, as you said, I'm a little lost. Some help would be greatly appreciated." I force out a chuckle as I try and look sheepish.

Ozpin looks at me for a moment, before nodding his head. "Yes, that could be arranged. Come, we will take you to beacon academy. Our transport is just ahead in a clearing this way." He turns and starts walking away, Glynda following in tow.

Huh. Guess I was going the right way all this time. "Lead on, Headmaster." I say, as I follow the tickets to my new life.

* * *

**In Beacon academy, Headmaster's office**

* * *

After the landing and a walk through the academy, we made it to Ozpin's office. And sweet Christmas candy, is this place _huge_. Like, imagine a castle. Then a bigger castle. This place is the next step after that.

Ozpin goes and sits down in his chair while Glynda simply stands beside him and gives me the most stern look I've ever been given in my double-life. The headmaster gestures towards a chair in front of the table he is sitting at, so I take a seat. Expecting to be spoken to, I was caught off guard when there was only silence. Looking around the office, I had the perfect thing to say. The perfect icebreaker.

"So, uh, you know what time it is?"

…Damn, that's all I got. Luckily, this is when Ozpin decided now was the time to stop being the man who mutes and actually say something. "Kyran, how about you tell us what you remember? We will see what we can gleam from what is already in your head, and then decide what to do in order to help you.

Shit, improvisation time. Kyran, you took acting class. You got this. "Well, headmaster, It's not much. I remember how to fight, and I remember my name, Kyran Morqua." Pausing to get used to the new color-related elvish name, I continue spinning my tale. "I was...hesitant to talk about it at first, because of what I remember along with those things. My last name means 'Black' in my peoples language. You could say It's a bit of a 'dead language' now..."

Understanding flashes through Ozpin and Glynda's eyes, the latter showing more emotion than the former. Though, I continued on. "All I can remember are flashes of pictures. There was fire, so much fire. So much smoke." My body tenses up as I recall the last memories of my first life. " Someone grabs me, tells me something. I feel a pull behind me, and then I woke up in that forest."

There is silence for a while, and all I can think of is my miserable first end. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and my body relaxes as I look up. Glynda is looking down at me, a smile on her face.

I turn to look at Ozpin, and he has a grim look on his face. "I am sorry we made you recall those memories, Kyran. It must have been difficult for you."

I think of my family. Dead, no way they made it into the shelter. My best friend, the group I used to be with. Probably dead. Everyone I have ever known is dead or stuck in a metal box in the ground. And even If they weren't burnt to ashes or dead from radiation, I'm in a whole new world. There's no seeing them now. "Yeah." I croak out, voice hitching. "It was difficult." I quickly steel myself. I can't be weak, this is my new life. A new start. A new me. In a world where the weak are eaten, and the strong are devoured. I must become the strongest. And then I must become stronger.

I look up at the headmaster, determination in my eyes. "Headmaster Ozpin, what do you teach at this academy?" My fists clench as I come to grips with just what sort of situation I've been dropped into.

He looks at me, and smiles. "You are very strong, Kyran. I can see that now. Here, at this academy, we teach the students how to become hunters, the defenders of humanity. The light against the dark."

I Look straight into the Headmaster's eyes, ready to ask the one thing that will set me on my new path. "Headmaster Ozpin, May I join Beacon Academy as a student?" I wait, in silence. It only lasts a second but it feels like an hour, and then he responds.

"Kyran Morqua, we would be glad to offer you a place at Beacon Academy. We will teach you how to become a defender. So that nobody has to experience what you had to." He holds out a hand towards me, and I grasp it firmly and shake.

To stop what I've experienced...It would be to stop war. No, war cannot be stopped. But it can be halted. My previous life was miserable, just wandering through a road that leads to nothing. This time, I will have purpose. I will be the shadow of war, and I will protect the light.

* * *

Alright, I feel that this is a good stopping place for this chapter. I wanted to make it a bit longer,but I don't think I could fit anymore without making it look forced.

Anyways, I've got a lot of plans for this. Can't wait to type them all down, but I really don't wanna get steamed out doing this, so I'll try to go my own pace. Sorry if that bothers you.

See ya next time.


End file.
